


why'd you only call me when you're high?

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, tw substance use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Momo picks Nayeon up (yet again).
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	why'd you only call me when you're high?

Momo sighs, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. 

“That was really hot.”

Next to her, the figure leant up against the other side of the backseat is looking at her with a hint of an obnoxious smirk.

“You look really hot when you run your hands through your hair like that.” The figure, a girl with an exhausted amount of makeup on her face and a tight, glittery dress murmurs in a low tone like she’s telling a secret. 

“Nayeon,” Momo hopes the driver isn’t paying attention. Unfortunately he’s the type not to play music, settling for the low hum of the vehicle’s engine and bickering between passengers to serve as his background sound.

Nayeon is suddenly closer. Her face, in particular, seems much closer than it was a few moments ago. The wobble a little bit from the unsmooth terrain beneath the wheels. Momo can count the eyelashes on the lids of her eyes if she wanted.

“What is it?” She’s practically on top of Momo. There’s absolutely no way that the driver is oblivious to what’s happening at the back because Nayeon makes a little grunt to climb onto the younger girl’s lap. “What do you want?”

“Shut the fuck up.” And their lips are connected but it isn’t as violent or rushed as one might expect from the scenario.

Instead, Nayeon’s lips slide slowly against Momo’s before her tongue slips in. The kiss is sensual and slightly filthy in its nature.

Neither notice the music from the radio being turned up as they make their way. 

Later, they stumble awkwardly from the car and ride the slowest elevator in human history.

“Are your roommates home?” Maybe Nayeon thinks she’s whispering. 

“Yes, so be quiet.” Momo tugs her towards her bedroom, the click clacking of her tall heels and little giggles follow.

Then, Nayeon is pushed against a wall, followed by Momo leaning in so close she could almost taste her.

“Is this what you want?” 

Nayeon’s not sure if she’s talking about the situation in general or the hand that creeps its way between her legs. There’s no hesitation from the fingers that push her underwear to the side to-

“Fuck, how long have you been this wet?” Momo murmurs by her ear, fingers moving to circle her clit expertly.

She doesn’t get an answer. Nayeon is leaning her head back to arch more, desperate for contact.

“Are you wet for me?” Momo continues, eliciting a little desperate whine. “Tell me you want it.”

The finger on her clit stops completely. Nayeon groans rather loudly. Momo will face the wrath of her roommates tomorrow- but right now, she doesn’t really give a shit. 

“Say it,” She whispers close to Nayeon’s ear. “Say you want me to fuck you.”

“Please…” The older girl is so desperate, leaning her head against Momo’s chest. “I can’t take it anymore, Momo-ya… fuck me.”

And she does. 

Her fingers slip smoothly against Nayeon’s wet folds and she’s

“So tight.” Momo groans, words muffled and huffed hotly against the older girl’s neck. 

Nayeon groans with her, hands grasping desperately to the other girl’s shoulders, to her arms, trying to pull her closer. 

The rhythm is fast and frantic, one singular goal in both their minds.

There’s something about the scenario, maybe the darkness or the taboo sense of it that makes Nayeon cum so hard and so fast.

She pulls Momo by the front of her shirt to exchange a slow and deep kiss, whimpering when she feels the fingers pull out and her ruined underwear pulled down. 

Nayeon sags against Momo when her feet finally touch the floor, legs wobbling weakly. 

“Let’s get you to bed now, ok?” The gentle tone of Momo’s voice is such a startling contrast from when she was just fucking her. Almost like she cares. 

Nayeon’s makeup is wiped off and she’s wearing one of Momo’s big shirts with some sort of sports team logo faded in the front. 

“I’m sorry.” Nayeon whispers in the dark when she’s finally settled down on the bed while the world is still wobbling around her. 

  
  



End file.
